The Darkest Hours
by Velma87
Summary: When the darkest hours are upon you, what will you do?
1. Default Chapter

The Darkest Hours

A Scooby-Doo fanfic

Author's Note:

This is an A/U timeline, not from the cartoons (all series of them) or the movie.

But I'm basing the features of the characters from the movie. I don't own anything but the ideas. 

Its rated R for violence, horror and some minor language.

**= Memories

= thoughts 

The Darkest Hours

Prologue

9:45 p.m.

The streets were dark and abandoned, the wind whispered warnings of despair and pain. Rain poured down from the black sky, while lightning lit up the sky.

Velma Dinkly walked down the street, alone, she was cold and soaked to the bone. This was a time where she wished she had chosen to wear her signature turtleneck sweater, at least it would have kept her warm. She reached in her pocket and fished out her car keys, her hands trembling from the cold. She sighed as she approached her car, she'd been at the library for hours researching the case that mystery inc., was working on.

Just as she opened her car door she was grabbed from behind, a hand covered her mouth, smothering her scream. The hands were cold and strong, the one that had gone around her waist held her still, crushing her ribs. The person slammed her head onto the car's roof, blurring her vision, causing her glasses to shatter and fall to the ground below. Blood flowed into her eyes as she reopened them, but she could tell that she had made a dent in the roof with her head. Her head screamed in agony, her head pounded in her chest, blood rushing loudly in her ears. The attacker pulled her to him again, she felt a sharp and jagged knife at her throat, being lightly pushed into her jugular. (a large vein in your neck carrying blood back from the head to the heart.) 

"This is the last warning, stop investigating!" a gravely voice boomed in her ear.

Then she felt the blade slash across her throat, blood flowed down her coat, blood dripping down the front of her coat to the pavement below her. Unable to make a sound she was shoved into the backseat and the attacker watched her for a few moments then left. She knew that she was going to die, the pain was unbearable, and she closed her eyes. Her last thoughts were of her family and friends as she drifted from the pain. 


	2. Chapter One

The Darkest Hours

Chapter One

Note: It's the same this as I said in the prologue.

Oh! The gang are all 21 years old except for Velma who is only 19.

Chapter One

10 p.m.

A boy with shaggy brown hair and caring brown eyes shivered in his living room, a feeling of dread and confusion washed over him. He looked out the window was the drizzling rain shower ended. His friends sat on the couch, her head rested on his shoulder and he had his head leaning gently on hers, their fingers intertwined. His dog lay by the fireplace in a deep sleep, they were waiting upon one more to join them, and she was now 15 minutes late.

"We should, like, go and look for Velma, this isn't like her to be late. I think she's, like, in trouble" Norville "Shaggy" Rogers said. Daphne Blake and Fred Jones nodded, they were worried too, they grabbed their coats. Shaggy awoke Scooby Doo, and they headed to the Mystery Machine. 

"Where was she last?" Fred asked, as he pulled out of the driveway.

"The library." Shaggy said, they headed the library.

When they arrived they saw Velma's backseat's door open, and blood on the back window. Daphne gasped and nearly jumped out of the van while it was still moving. As soon as it skidded to a stop she jumped out and ran to car and screamed bloody murder. Velma's body lay crooked on her back seat, blood was every where, and she wasn't moving.

"Velma? Velma?" she asked, and knelt on the backseat, and lifted Velma's head to face hers. Velma's face was pale and a huge gash still oozed blood, Daphne sobbed and pulled Velma's limp body into her arms. When Shaggy, Scooby and Fred arrived they gasped and Scooby fainted. Shaggy reached out and touched her throat, trying to find a pulse, he found a very weak one.   
"Fred, dial 911, (he hadn't realized Fred had and he was on hold) I don't know how much longer she has left, but all I know its not long." Shaggy said. 

Within 5 minutes an ambulance arrived and they headed to the hospital.

At the hospital

Shaggy called Velma's mom and dad, and told them the horrible news, and they arrived 10 minutes later. Stella and Johnathan Dinkly approached the 3 teenagers and their dog. Stella approached Daphne upon seeing her sitting on the floor, sobs racking her small frame. She knelt down in front of the young woman and lifted her chin. 

"Daphne, honey, tell me what happened." Stella said, Daphne rose and Stella gasped, Daphne's purple dress was covered in blood, her daughter's blood.

"I-I don't know what really happened, but we found Velma in the backseat of her car…." Daphne couldn't continue, Fred pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. Shaggy approached Stella and finished what Daphne wanted to say.

"Her throat was slashed open, she'd been bleeding for 15 minutes, I don't know how much she lost, but I know it was a lot. I'm so sorry, if only I went with her-maybe this wouldn't have happened. I feel like I've betrayed the only girl I've ever loved" he whispered, Stella wrapped her arms around Shaggy. She had known him his whole life and she could tell that he loved Velma since they were kids. Scooby Doo licked Shaggy's arm and curled up to his leg, doggy tears ran down his face.

Each one there was silently praying that Velma would make it and live to see her 20th birthday that was approaching soon.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter Two

The Darkest Hours

Chapter Two

Note: It's the same this as I said in the prologue.

And I'm sorry, I've been spelling Dinkly, its Dinkley!

Coolsville Hospital 

Around midnight Velma was removed from the OR to the ICU where several guards were posted outside her room. She miraculously was awake and functional after the surgery. There was major blood loss but there was little damage to her vocal cords. Only her family and mystery inc. were allowed in the tinny hospital room, who feared the attackers return.

Shaggy walked numbly down the hall towards her room, thinking nothing else but her tiny form laying crumpled on the backseat of her car, her blood covering the inside of her car. This scared him, this was the first time anyone had hurt Velma and it brought the feelings of hopelessness to him, overwhelming him as the came closed to the room. He wanted to hunt down whoever dared to hurt _his _Velma and kill him with his own two hands and watch them suffer. When they reached her room the guards opened the door and his eyes fell upon her and his heart wrenched. She lay motionless in the bed, her eyes were focused on the ceiling, and the gauze that was wrapped upon her neck was slightly blood. She looked so tiny to him that he felt that he held her tightly in his arms that she would break. The 6 went inside, the only sound was the heart monitor's shrill beep as Velma's heart pumped within her chest. Her parents were the first to greet her, then the gang were able to get close to her. Daphne couldn't contain herself any longer and threw her arms around Velma. Velma chuckled softly, it was a horse and faint sound. Daphne finally let her go but held her hand and looked into her face.

"I was so scared that you died, then I would have lost my best friend. And you can't leave me here with the guys! Never do that again!" she exclaimed, Velma smiled and shook her head. Then she grabbed a small notepad and a pen, then leaned forward and handed it to Shaggy, then he looked down at the notepad.

"Shag, 

Do you have my extra pair of glasses?" 

He smiled and reached into his pocket where he fished out a glass case. Opening it he grabbed a pair of glasses and handed them to her.

"Here ya go, Velms" he said, she put them on and mouthed 'thank you'. Daphne moved and allowed Shaggy to get by Velma's side. Daphne wrapped her arms around Fred and they smiled. Shaggy wrapped his arms around Velma and held her close, he released a shaky sigh then kissed her forehead and released her. Then Scooby jumped on the bed and licked Velma's face. "Ri Rove Rou, Relma" he said, she smiled and mouthed 'I love you too, Scooby Doo' and kissed him on the nose. Then the Great Dane smiled and laid his head on her stomach, her hand stroked the top of the dog's head. Fred leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"How ya doin?" he asked, Velma shrugged and it clearly said 'meh'. A police officer entered the room and looked at the bunch.

"I'm Detective David Moody. I'd like to ask Ms. Dinkley some questions about her attack." He said. She wrote:  
"Yes, 

What is it?"

"What happened to you, do you remember anything that happened to you?" Moody asked.

"I was heading to my car and someone grabbed me from behind. He slammed my head into the car's roof and said it was my last warning and told me to stop investigating. Then he sliced my throat open starting with the jugular."  
"What did he mean by last warning?" Moody asked. She sighed and began to write again.

"Someone has been following me, its been happening for about 3 months. He's been taking pictures of me in my house, at work and on the street, then e-mailing them to me. I've gotten threating phone calls on tape and I saved some letters." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shaggy asked, when his eyes met Velma's he saw them glittering with tears.

"I'm sorry Shag. He said if I told anyone, he'd hurt one of you or my family."

Shaggy saw a tear fall and wiped it away. 

"Do you live by yourself Ms. Dinkley?" Moody asked.

"No, I share an apartment with Shaggy." She wrote, smiling then it quickly vanished. Shaggy smiled and remembered how surprised she was when she got the apartment. It had been her 18th birthday and he hid the keys in a small box, then layered it this 20 more boxes. She looked at him with confusing in her brown eyes and then he blindfolded her and took her to their apartment. When he removed the blindfold she was in a spacious two-bedroom apartment with a balcony with Daphne and Fred living in the two-bedroom apartment across the hall. He remembered how excited she was as she jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips, it hadn't been their first kiss, but it was something he always liked to remember. 

"Shaggy, eh? Well Mr.…?" Moody asked.

"My name is Norville Rodgers." Shaggy said, Moody laughed but covered it as a cough. 

"Sorry, anyway Mr. Rodgers, have you seen or heard anything that Ms. Dinkley has described?" "No, I just found out about it now. We have different phone lines and I don't read her letters or e-mail." Shaggy explained. Moody nodded, and Velma handed Shaggy the notebook.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to see anyone hurt, you all mean too much to me." 

"It ok, I understand." He said, he sat at her side and pulled her into his arms and held her close, he released her but not before he kissed her on the cheek. 

Velma felt her cheeks get hot, and she knew she was blushing, she had always loved Shaggy, and she had all her life. She remembered her senior prom, and sighed happily, he had taken her and she remembered the feel of his arms around her, the smell of his cologne, the beating of his heart as she rested her head on his chest as they slow danced. 

"Ms. Dinkley?" Moody asked, she tilted her head to him, then he continued.

"I called my rookie partner when I was on my way over, he should he here at any moment, he may be new, but he knows what to do to help protect you." Just as he finished a 23 year old man came in, his spiky hair was the first thing that got everyone's attention, it had over 20 spikes in it, he was wearing a leather coat, where his badge was displayed. 

"Mystery Inc. It's so good to meet you, I've followed your work for a while. You guys rule! By the way, I'm Brad Nelson" (Picture Brad from The Scooby Doo movie. He was the guy that was thrown by Carol when the gang first arrived on Spooky Island. If you don't remember, go to my voyforum, I have pictures.) He shook their hands, then got back to work. 

"Its been said that 'cruelty isn't softened by tears, it feeds on them' (upon hearing this Velma smiled.) It seems true in your case, I was just at the scene, and it's a miracle that you're even alive, Ms. Dinkley, you're very lucky." Velma nodded and shrugged, then Brad added. "I'd like to speak to Ms. Dinkley alone for a few moments. Can everyone please leave?" he asked. The group nodded and said their good-byes then left.

Meanwhile  
Fred led Daphne from the hospital and to a coffee shop across the street, where he ordered them coffee. 

"Are you ok?" he asked, Daphne nodded then added.  
"I am know that I know that she's alright." "Me too." Fred agreed. 

"Who could do this to Velma? She never harmed anyone in her life." Daphne asked. 

"Well, no, but she did put a lot of people in jail." Fred said. 

"I know, but we did too! This shouldn't have happened. Fred, we have to do something." Daphne said, Fred leaned over and kissed her, she didn't refuse the kiss, and kissed him back.

"Not that!" she said, laughing, he smiled and laughed too.

"I know, I just wanted to see you smile. I love you, Daphne. I've got to ask you something, will you marry me?" Fred asked. 


	4. Chapter Three

The Darkest Hours

Chapter Three

The Coolsville Hospital

One Week Later

8:30 am

Rookie Detective Brad Nelson sat at Velma Dinkley's side, his rich brown eyes studied her intently. She sat there thinking, her bandages from her throat had been removed, revealing her neck that had a jagged cut that has stitched across it. It was healing slowly, but she was finally able to speak once again. He had come up with a plan to keep her safe and was waiting for her to respond. 

"I'm going to need your answer soon, Ms. Dinkley, so I can begin." Brad said, Velma looked up at him and turned her head to the side.

"Please, call me Velma, and I like your plan. I'll start my part as soon as I can." she replied. 

"Ok, Velma. I'll call you when I'm done. Then we can do this." Brad said.

"Ok, Detective Nelson." she said, his smiled and turned to her.

"Please, call me Brad." they smiled and she watched him leave the room and bump into Shaggy Rodgers. She smiled when she saw a single red rose in his hand, twirling it in between his long fingers. 

"Hi Velms. How ya feelin?" he asked, handing her the rose and sitting at her side. 

"I'm doing a lot better, thanks Shag." she said, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She settled back down and watched him blush, she giggled and felt like blushing too. 

"That's good. Look, Velma, I gotta tell you, like, something. Like, I think its, like, time to tell you." he said. She arched her eyebrow and looked to him, frightened that it was bad news. 

"Yes?" she asked, after waiting for him to speak again.

"Um, like, I've been wanting to tell you this for, like, a long time. Uh, I love you. I've loved you for, like, my whole life." he said, telling her his deepest secret. Oh my God, he loves me! He LOVES me! Me! she thought, happily.

"I love you too, Norville." she said, only she could get away with calling him, Norville. He despised his name, but she couldn't blame him, besides, Shaggy suited him much better. I can't believe it! She loves me!!!! Shaggy thought. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips, the kiss was long and passionate. 

"Jinkies" she murmured when it broke, at the same time he had said "Zoinks". They smiled and kissed again, until they heard someone clear their throat. It was Jonathan and Stella Dinkley, they were leaning in the doorway watching the two. Stella was beaming at the two while Jonathan shook his head. 

"I'm sorry." Shaggy said, he blushed and moved aside.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" Stella asked, hugging her daughter.

"I'm fine, mom. How are you?" Stella loved hearing her daughters voice again. 

"We're fine. What did the doctors say?" Jonathan asked. 

"They said I can go home tomorrow, and I can't wait to get out of here." Velma said, sighing in relief. Scooby Doo made his way into the room, with a container of soup in his mouth.He jumped on the bed and set it on her stomach. 

"Rere rou ro" he said, and smiled when Velma began to pet his head. 

"Thank you, Scooby." she kissed his nose and he blushed. He licked her face and hopped off the bed. She opened it and began to eat, she was happy this wasn't hospital food, hospital food sucked. 

"We have to go now, see you tomorrow." Stella said, she kissed her daughter on the cheek and went out the door. Jonathan kissed his daughters head and followed his wife out the door. Velma smiled and looked up to Shaggy then remember the plan. No, not now, no she thought. She was going to leave, go into hiding with Brad as her bodyguard, and was never to see Mystery Inc. again. She began to cry, Shaggy moved to comfort her, not understanding why she was crying. He sat at her side, holding her while she cried.

"I'm happy." she sobbed, she wasn't lying, she truly was happy, but now she couldn't be. 

"Me too." Shaggy said, then an idea struck him. "Hey, maybe you could come home today." he added. She couldn't see why not, she was healed, all she needed were the stitches out, but that would take a few weeks. 

"Yeah. I want to, too. Can you call my doctor?" she asked, Shaggy left the room and came back a few minutes later with her doctor in tow.

"Shaggy has told me that you want to go home. Is that correct?" he asked, Velma nodded, and he continued. " I don't see anything wrong with it. So, if you want you can sign yourself out and I'll see you in a few weeks." Velma smiled and thanked him as he began taking out her IV's and the heart monitor off. After her put a bandaid on her arm she stood up. Shaggy handed her some clothes that they had brought her and she went into the bathroom to change. After she was dressed she grabbed her rose and Shaggy wrapped his arms around her as they left the room with Scooby Doo on their heels. 

At their apartment

Shaggy unlocked the door and they walked inside. Velma breathed in deeply.

"It feels good to be home." she sighed happily, as she went inside.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" he asked, she smiled, and nodded. When she walked into the bathroom she smiled, there were candles lit everywhere and the bathtub was full and waiting for her. 

"Thank you." she said, getting on her tip toes to kiss Shaggy on the cheek. She began to take off her shirt and he turned away. She smiled and continued to take off her shirt.

"Shag, you don't have to do that. You've seen me without my shirt before. Besides, we're together now, its alright." she said, and she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before she left him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back. Then added. "Besides, I want you join me. I'd feel a lot better if you would." Shaggy turned to her; his eyes were nearly bugged out of his head. She just smiled, and continued to undress. 

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, she laughed as he turned away again. She walked over to the tub and stepped in, and closed the curtain. 

"Yes, I'm sure, all I want you to do is hold me. I'm scared Norville, the guy who hurt me is still out there and could kill me at any moment. Have you thought of that? I only want to feel safe, and I know I'll be safe in your arms." she whispered.

"I know. I'm scared too, I nearly lost you once and I'm not willing to lose you ever again. Now close your eyes or something so I can get in." he said, with a light laugh. Velma chuckled and covered her eyes, when she heard him step in and sit down she removed her hands. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest, sighed she murmured 'Thank You' and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as well. They lay in each other's arms for hours, holding one another (Not doing anything else, geeze!) Later that night they got out of the tub and put on their bathrobes, and then they laid on the couch and slept. Velma woke up around midnight and got up. She walked to the kitchen where a window was open, she didn't remember there being a window open, then saw a note on the counter. There was a picture of her and Shaggy asleep in the bath, another one of Scooby sleeping on Shaggy's bed and one of Daphne and Freddy, who were asleep in bed together. She looked down at the note and sighed, a tear rolled down her face. She heard a light knock on the door and knew it was Brad. She opened the door and let him in. 

"I have your things, I let myself in earlier, get dressed, and lets go." he said. She sighed and went to dress. When she got dressed she wrote a quick note and passed the couch. She kissed Shaggy on the lips, and he still didn't awaken. She began to cry as she set down her note and left.

Hours later

Shaggy woke and Velma was no where in sight, he looked around and she wasn't there. Why isn't she here, where'd she go? he asked himself. He saw a note on the table and he went over to it. 

"Shaggy, 

By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'm so sorry, don't get me wrong. I love you and this has nothing to do with you. I got another note from the killer and more pictures. They are on the kitchen counter, once again I'm sorry, my love. Please forgive me. I love you with all my heart, please don't look for me and please forgive me. I will love you always. 

Velma"


	5. Chapter Four

The Darkest Hours   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Note: This chapter is rated R, because of adult themes, violence, and other things…you are forewarned.   
  
Madison Price looked in the mirror, her long brown hair curled around her shoulders. She ran her fingers over her throat, tracing the jagged scar that would forever linger there. She picked up her choker and covered it up forcing the memories of that night from her mind. She hated that she could not be who she really was, she felt tears gather in her eyes and quickly dabbed them away. She closed her eyes and remember the night one month ago that almost made her stay.   
  
"Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, she laughed as he turned away again. She walked over to the tub and stepped in, and closed the curtain.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure, all I want you to do is hold me. I'm scared Norville, the guy who hurt me is still out there and could kill me at any moment. Have you thought of that? I only want to feel safe, and I know I'll be safe in your arms." she whispered.  
  
"I know. I'm scared too, I nearly lost you once and I'm not willing to lose you ever again. Now close your eyes or something so I can get in." he said, with a light laugh. Velma chuckled and covered her eyes, when she heard him step in and sit down she removed her hands. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his chest, sighed she murmured 'Thank You' and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as well.  
  
She heard a faint knock on her bedroom door and knew it was Detective Brad Nelson, she called to him and he opened the door. He immediately saw that she was upset, and ran his fingers down her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I hate this, I can't be how I am, and I have to hide! I miss them so much!" she sobbed; he cradled her chin in his fingers and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I know you do, but if we catch this guy, you can go and spend the rest of your life with Shag. Now come on Velms, you have to go to work." Brad said, softly. She nodded and grabbed her purse and followed him out to their car. He drove her to the library where she worked, they both thought it be best for her because she'd be near the gang and in a safe environment. Because the gang no longer had Velma, they visited the library much more often then they did when she there. She didn't mind or blame them of course, but she had a feeling that Daphne knew she wasn't Madison Price, but actually Velma Dinkley. She smiled, then put on her nametag and went to put back the checked out books. She heard the familiar walking pattern of Norville "Shaggy" Rodgers and smiled as he appeared at her side.   
  
"Um, Madison, could you, like, help me with something?" he asked, she noted how tired he looked and felt so guilty. She nodded, and touched his hand.   
  
"What do you need help with?" she asked, batting her eyes, something she never would have done normally since she wasn't herself, she had always wanted to do that.   
  
"Books on serial killers and, like, police reports. Did you see the news about crime solver Velma Dinkley?" he asked, she felt the urge to giggle but didn't, she nodded. She saw him get teary eyed and felt so bad, she wanted to yell that it was her and he didn't have to be sad any more and finally be together with him.   
  
"Well, I wanted to see if the man who attacked her has a pattern in his ways, to see if I can connect him to unsolved crimes so this won't happen to anyone else." Shaggy said, softly, lost in thoughts about his beloved Velma. She smiled, at him, catching his eye.  
  
"Of course I'll help you, I'll help you any time you need it." She promised. Shaggy gave her a weary smile, and nodded his head.   
  
"Like, thank you." He said, she smiled again, and they sat down at a table. She began to research the attacks; the attack made on her and learned from the Police Files that her attack wasn't the only one. It was the 8th one, everyone taken were women, each in their 20's and when they were found, shocked her to the core. They had been sadistically tortured, violently rape, and had their lips had been sown shut. Velma shuddered to herself and Shaggy had noticed.   
  
"Are you, like, ok, Madison?" he asked, she shook her head 'no' and told him what she found, then she looked at a picture and they both immediately looked away. The woman's body was bare; spikes were jabbed into her chest, stomach and sides. The woman was soaked in her own blood, her lips were sown together and bloody at each needle point and her chest cavity was open and empty of all organs. Velma clicked off and felt like crying, she silently prayed that the man who was trying to kill her never found her. Shaggy placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his hand back and forth.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go out later tonight?" he asked, she smiled, and nodded happily.  
  
"I'd like that, where do you want to meet?" she asked, Shaggy smiled.  
  
"When do you get off?" he asked, Velma couldn't think for a moment, her mind was spinning.   
  
"Madison?" he asked, and then she snapped back to reality.   
  
"Uh, I get off at nine." She said, after a moment of thought, a smile creeping back onto her lips.  
  
"I'll pick you up here at nine, then." Shaggy said, smiling shyly, he went to the desk and checked out, smiling at her once more. Velma felt the urge to let out a scream a joy, adrenaline and the feeling of giddiness sang blissfully in her veins. She looked at her watched and couldn't wait until she got off her shift.   
  
9 PM  
  
Velma had changed into a low cut dress that she would never dare to wear if she wasn't undercover and wore light makeup, feeling more joy then she ever had in her whole life. She checked the mirror once more as the door opened and Brad walked in, a blonde woman on his arm. Velma immediately knew who she was, and shock ran through her veins.  
  
"Suggie!?" Velma asked, the woman smiled, Maggie "Suggie" Rodgers laughed softly, and had already known that it was Velma.  
  
"Hey Velma, you look great!" the two shared a quick hug.  
  
"How did you know?" Velma asked, surprise in her eyes.  
  
"I'm Brad's partner, Detective Rodgers, I just got back from vacation and I was put on this case to help you." Maggie explained, Velma hugged her again, relived.   
  
" You have no idea how happy I am that I can talk to a friend who knows I'm Velma not Madison." Maggie smiled again at Velma, and then they heard a knock on the door. She went and got it, coming face-to-face with her older brother.   
  
"Mags? What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping in.   
  
"Visiting an old friend." Maggie said, she turned, noticing that Velma and Brad were standing close behind her.  
  
"Where've you been hiding her?" Shaggy asked, knowing she was talking about Velma.  
  
"Right in front of your eyes." Maggie stated, then took Brads hand, and they left.  
  
"Hi, Madison, you look…" Shaggy paused and stared at her with a long that Velma had been longing for every time she had tried to be sexy. "Great" he said, she muttered a thank you and they went outside. She locked the door and headed towards the Mystery Machine, where Fred and Daphne were sitting, Freddy had taken his normal position of driving while Daphne sat at his side.  
  
"Guys, this is Madison, Madison this is Daphne and Freddy." Shaggy said, Velma smirked, as Fred's jaw dropped as she climbed in, they all muttered hello's and went to a club.  
  
Hours later  
  
Velma couldn't believe the fun she had been having, she never had fun like this in her life and this was the only thing she was thankful being undercover for. She and Shaggy had danced together all night, slow, fast and dirty (freaky dancing). Now 'mouth' by Bush came on and he pulled her close again.  
  
"I know your secret." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, distracted by how close their bodies were, closing her eyes she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll see. I'm tired, do you want to come to my house and relax?" he asked, changing the subject and she moved away looking into his eyes.  
  
"Sure." She said, and took his hand; he then led her outside and down the street. She instantly shuddered when they passed the place where she had been attack. Shaggy tightened his grip on her and led her into the apartment complex. They went up the apartment they once shared and he closed and locked the door behind him.   
  
"Wow." She whispered, the place hadn't changed; everything was the same as it had been. He smiled and leaned down kissing her hard on the lips, she kissed him back, groaning as he pulled her closer to him. They continued heatedly like this until they stumbled into his room. They landed on his bed, she was pinned under him and he was on top of her, then to her horror he reached down and ripped off her choker, then he laughed.  
  
"I knew it was you Velma!" he laughed, climbing off of her.  
  
"And you baited me like that to find out!?" she spat heatedly, angry that Shaggy was still laughing.  
  
"Who said baited, do you think I screw women I don't know on the first day out?" he asked, the laughter hadn't died in his eyes and it melted her heart.  
  
"I know you better than that." She said, he smiled.  
  
"Damn straight you do, I knew it was you, and that's the only reason why I did that, I wanted to get you alone, to talk among other things." He said, Velma saw a blush creep onto his face and she laughed. Leaning over she kissed him once more.   
  
"I'd like to do other things right now." She whispered, he stared at her tenderly for a few minutes and then pulled her close again. (This part is graphic in adult content, you are warned!) Gently running his fingers through her long mane of hair they kissed again. She gasped as he gently ran his tongue over her scar across her throat, and raked her nails up his back. She then pulled up his shirt and threw it some where in the room, she didn't care, neither did he. He began to undress her first gently taking off the dress, then taking in the sight of her. She blushed deeply and responded by taking off his pants, she smiled coyly at him and allowed him to continue with undressing her. With shaking hands he began to remove her bra and tossed it with the rest of their clothes. His hands skimmed down the sides of her body, stopping at her hips and removing her panties and tossing them as well. He laid her back, and simply stared at her for a few minutes; before kissing her so tenderly that she felt like she was going to cry. She hadn't felt anything like this in her whole life, such passion, such desire, and such tenderness. She closed her eyes lost in the desire of the moment and when she opened her eyes again Shaggy had finished undressing and was staring down at her, uncertainty and desire in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, she reached up and touched his face.   
  
"Norville, I haven't been sure of anything like this in my whole life." She whispered, and she leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed a condom. She handed it to him and he stared down at her, there was a hint of betrayal in his eyes.  
  
"I trust you with all my heart, but if I get pregnant the man who hurt me will kill our child and I will not let that happen." Velma explained, Shaggy smiled and put it on. Then climbed on top of her, he slowly entered her, not wanting to hurt her in anyway. Velma groaned slowly the soft cry was music to his ears, she couldn't handle herself any longer and slammed her hips to his. A dull twinge of pain washed over her, he ran his hand down her face, scared that she was in lingering pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded and smiled, tears escaped her eyes, lost in the rapture of their first time. Their pace quickened then slowed, then she cried out his name as her climax washed over her, then she heard her name being whispered hoarsely in her ear as Shaggy climaxed as well. He rolled them over, so she could lay on his chest, she felt his hands entangle themselves into her hair as he sighed contently.   
  
"I love you Velma." He whispered, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.   
  
"I love you too, Norville, I always have, and I always will." She whispered, sleepily. Soon she slept and he did too.  
  
Hours later Daphne and Freddie unlocked the door and walked in curious to where Shaggy had gone. When Daphne peeked her head into his room she nearly attacked him when she saw Madison sprawled across his chest then immediately knew who she really was. Daphne stared down at the sleeping girl, she saw a little bit of a jagged scar across her throat and Daphne sniffled. She shoved Fred out of the room and into the living room, Fred held her close as she began to cry.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her, she raised her head to him.   
  
"Its Velma." She sobbed softly, confusion crossed across Freddie's face.  
  
"It can't be." He said, Daphne struggled out of his arms.   
  
"It is! I've shared a room with her for as long as I can remember, and she only sleeps a certain way, and I know that its that way, though normally its not on top of Shaggy but it is. Plus anyways I saw the scar across her throat." Daphne said, shuddering at the memory of how Velma got the scar to begin with. Freddie then smiled and they locked the door as they left Shaggy's apartment, waiting for the morning when they could reunite with Velma, officially.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Freddie and Daphne knocked on Shaggy's door, waiting for them to open it. Once it was open they burst inside, beaming at Madison who sat at the table, drinking coffee and eating breakfast that Shaggy made for her and Scooby who was sitting next to her, eating everything in sight. The two smiled and sat next to Velma, staring at her with wide grins on their faces. She looked to their, confusion in her eyes and on her face.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, Daphne grinned and moved closer.  
  
"Morning Velma!" she said, throwing her arms around her long time friend. Velma smiled and hugged her back, now not caring if they knew it was her. Letting go of Daphne she nodded to Freddie then hugged him, when she let go she stood up and kissed Shaggy as she left the room, then returned the choker in her hand. She then threw it away and turned to them, they a laughed and applauded happy to be together as Mystery Inc once more. 


End file.
